The Ninja of Rajah Pt 1
by Yusuke2
Summary: A ninja who goes on a journey to find out who he really is...a very mysterious and action packed story!


The Ninja of Rajah: Part 1 of 4, The scroll of doom  
  
Chapter One: The Strange Noise  
  
In a distant land a ninja by the name of Genma stalks his quarry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Genma moved swiftly through the night.dashing silently not to be heard by his prey. He was stalking a wild pig for supper. He then dashed toward the pig while drawing his sword and jamming his sword through the pig's head. Later that night he set up camp and fixed a fire to roast the pig in. He then took the pig off the roaster and started gnarling on the pig's meaty part. "Mmm." He said. He then heard a strange noise in the night and saw a dark figure move through the underbrush. "What was that?" He thought. "Must be a deer or something." He said. He then continued eating his pig and then he saw and heard it again. "I better check that out." He said. He then drew his sword just in case something happened. He moved slowly into the bushes as he crept up the moved the bushes aside and out came a dark figure. The dark figure darted like a bullet around Genma's camp area. So Genma asked, "Who are you?" And the dark Figure responded, "Me? You ask who I am? You don't know me that well do you? Well, I am the shrieks of all humanity. I am Death. I am Mercenary Tou. I am here to kill you." "Who sent you?" Genma asked. "The one who calls himself Black Death." Tou responded. "But enough talk, its time for you to die" Tou said. "Right." Genma said. So the epic battle began. They got into their battle positions and Genma threw his sword to the ground as if saying 'I don't need my sword to beat you'. Genma dashed toward Tou like a cheetah and shot a ki blast in his face. Tou then recovered fast from the blast and then Tou darted toward Genma then he put two of his figers on his forehead and shouted "DODON RAY!" and shot a yellow beam at Genma. Genma got hit by the beam in the stomach and flew across the battlefield while hitting the ground with a large 'CRASH'. "HA! Is that the best you can do?" Tou shouted "Heh." Genma responded. Genma then went Super Saiyan 2 as he cupped his hands and put them behind him charging up a large blast. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Genma then powered up to maximum strength with his power level at 400,000,000. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He then took a deep breath and continued to power up "No.it cant be.not a legendary Super Saiyan and.the Kamehameha wave." Tou stuttered. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" With Genma's last ounce of energy he then gave a loud shout "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" while releasing the blast and killing Tou once and for all.  
  
Later that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Genma wondered why so many people were after him.so he went out on an adventure to find out why. Chapter Two: The Adventure  
  
After his victory with Tou he packed up and headed west, which was the direction of a city named Ghob'lihn. So he headed out west with a backpack on. Soon enough he was in the desert. Genma took out his bottle of water and took a sip. "When..huff puff.are we gonna get there." Genma said. He then threw his backpack to the ground and looked into the distance. "Hmm.maybe, about 10 more miles" He said. He then put his backpack back on and ran toward the city. "Ill be there in no time if I keep this up" He said. He then ran faster as he only needed 5 more miles to go. He ran faster and faster not knowing his stamina limits. He then collapsed just ½ mile away from the city.  
After a while two men were out searching for food when they saw Genma lying on the ground unconscious. "We must help him" One man said. "Yes" The other said. So they dragged Genma's body into the town and into the inn.  
Genma woke up in the Inn. He ran outside knowing he was in the town of Ghob'lihn. He took his stuff in a vacant house and put his stuff on the couch in the living room. Genma then walked out of the house and looked over at a wooden post seeing a sign with people crowded around it. "Wow, that's a lot of money for one kill" One of the people said. "Ill go check it out" Genma said. So he ran over to the post pushing away the crowded people and read the sign:  
  
Job Wanted!!!  
Requisites: Must be a trained profession assassin or mercenary and has  
trained in the combat of martial arts. Also, must have weapon.  
Reward: 1,000,000,000 Zenni  
See Kwagwar at the Pub for interview and hire.  
  
Genma quickly took the sign down and ran into the Pub and shouted, "WHO IS KWAGWAR?!?' "I am Kwagwar. I see you have found my sign. Do you wish to be hired?" Kwagwar said. "Yes I do and I have my statistic sheet right here" Genma responded. So Kwagwar takes it and reads it:  
  
Name: Genma Kyataka  
PL: 50,000,000  
PL With Sword: 200,000,000  
PL With Sword and Super Saiyan 2: 400,000,000  
HP: 2,000,000  
KP: 200,000 Items: Dark Sword, Senzu Bean X2, Capsule Kit 200-210, Capsule Kit 100-110,  
Light Armor Bio: A mercenary who only gives his services for a high price. He is on an  
adventure to find out why people are trying to kill him.  
  
"Hmmmm.nice statistic sheet." Kwagwar said. "So, will you hire me?" Genma said. "Hmmmmmm.sure why not. Its your life" Kwagwar said. "Ok, here is the deal. You must travel far east to the Temple of Ghob'lihn 0and bring back the head of the Black Serpent. But be warned: He IS dangerous" Kwagwar said "Ok, I shall do my best at slaying this beast" Genma said. So Genma was off. "I WILL GIVE YOU SOME INFO ON YOU IF YOU LIVE!!!" Kwagwar shouted as Genma ran off into the eastern desert. Chapter Three: The Job  
  
Genma headed east in search of the temple. He soon found himself in the center of the desert. There was a sandstorm that day. Genma quickly covered his eyes to keep the sand out. There was a dark figure to the right of Genma as he quickly turned his head to the right but saw nothing. Minutes after he thought he saw the figure the sandstorm stopped. "Hmmm, peculiar. Sandstorms just don't stop." He said. The dark figure emerged from the sand as Genma hopped back. "Wh.what do you want?" Genma said. "Me, I want your soul!" The figure said. "Come and get it." Genma smirked while saying that. Genma quickly jumped at the figure while drawing his sword from his sheath and slashed the figure in two. To Genma's surprise the figure regained his form. "I am a shadow. How do you beat a shadow now? I am all that is dark." The figure said. Genma thought quickly and took off his Light Armor and threw it at the figure as he stood and watched the figure die out. "Hmm, must be a Creature of the Shadow." Genma said. Genma then took out a capsule labeled 201 and poped it open and out came a blue nimbus. Genma then jumped on the nimbus and flew in the direction towards the temple. "FLYING NIMBUS! GO!" Genma shouted. The nimbus went super fast, faster than Genma himself can fly. They soon arrived at the temple. There were two pillars outside of the temple with these symbols on them  
  
? ? ?  
  
He thought to himself "Hmm, must be a password or wait a second, they are imprinted which means you need to fit the signs in there. I must find them. They must be buried." So off Genma went to find the stone keys to enter the temple. Who knows what dangers await our hero. "Hmm, since the temple is in the east, the three keys are in the north, south, and west." Genma said. SO Genma went off in the north to find the first key. He saw a treasure chest from 3 miles past the temple and opened it:  
  
Contents: Key ? and Capsule 400.  
  
"Great, now to find the two other keys." Genma said. So Genma went back to the temple and marked where he already went with a big X. Genma went south this time so he went off to find the next key. He took his nimbus this time to save some time. But this was very far off. He saw a shuriken fly past him. "Armed Ninja." He thought. Genma whipped out a capsule labeled 400 and out came a gun. He shot the Armed Ninja in the head as he watched the blood ooze from his foe's head. He then continued on and saw a treasure chest. He then jumped off his nimbus and opened the chest:  
  
Contents: Key ? and Capsule Set 400-410  
  
Genma then flew back to the base but outside the temple he found a treasure chest he then opened it:  
  
Contents: Key ? and a strange blue substance in a bottle (20 Fluid Ounces)  
  
Chapter Four: The Temple and Puzzle Number One  
  
And so Genma put the keys in and projected and image in the dark night sky that said:  
  
Rajah  
  
Genma thought, "But that's what I am called, what could it mean?" Genma quickly ran into the opened doors of the temple. The next thing he saw were hieroglyphics on the wall. He read them and found out there were 3 puzzles to solve before he can enter the main chamber.  
  
Puzzle 1:  
  
This puzzle pertains to Duel Monsters:  
  
Try and get past this situation, If you pass the test. You will be granted access to the next test. If you don't solve it, you'll never know the origin of Genma:  
  
Name the 3 god cards and their effects.  
  
The next thing Genma did was say, "The 3 god cards are, Silfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and Winged Dragon of Ra. And their effects are  
  
Obelisk the Tormentor: Sacrifice 2 monsters, damage the opponent directly, and all of the other monsters on the field shall be destroyed when this is summoned to the field.  
  
Silfer the Sky Dragon: For every card you have in your hand, this monsters attack and defense power increases by 1000 for every card.  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: Add the Attack and Defense power of the monsters you sacrifice, that becomes your attack and defense power. You may also give up all but 1 LP to add to the attack power or defense power.  
  
The doors then open beyond the wall with the puzzle #1 on it, the next Puzzle will prove quite difficult.  
Genma entered the room and it was pitch black, the doors shut and locked behind him. A crack in the ceiling illuminated the wall with the next puzzle on it. Genma headed over toward the wall, but spikes came from underneath him, before the spike came all the way up, he jump towards the puzzle wall. Genma looked at the wall and tried to read the ancient scriptures.  
  
Areonisia hasion porunga hasina shiniso fasomeeka lateensho hamanaro.  
  
"Hmm, basically, this means that my next test will be.the rest is scratched off." Genma said. Genma sat there trying to figure out what the last part said. He dusted it off as best as he could and studied.  
  
Chapter Five: The Second Test  
  
"Holy crap I've found it!" Genma said. "This blue liquid, there is a statue over there, I just need to pour it in and the door will open.hopefully" Genma said. Genma then rushed over to the statue and poured it until it went to the top. He had 5 Fluid Ounces left. It then went down the hole, but nothing opened, a shadowy figure dropped out of the ceiling and Genma looked to the right of him. "You there, show yourself." Genma said. A ninja then came out of the shadows. "I see, I need to kill you to get past. Very well." Genma said. Genma then charged after the ninja, drew his sword and slashed at him. The ninja blocked it with his index and middle finger. The ninja then drew poisoned shuriken and threw it at Genma's head. Genma caught them and jammed them through the ninja skull and killed him. "Heh, not so bad" Genma said. The door opened and he went through. A hall connected the next room where the third and final puzzle would be. The hall was dark and ominous. It was haunted with dead spirits, spirits of other people who tried to get past here but couldn't. Genma gripped his sword and walked slowly to the other side of the hall. 13 slimy beasts jumped onto Genma, but before they got onto him, he spun his sword around, chopping all of them in half. He then ran toward the other end of the hall and entered. This room was a maze of some sort, an evil maze with demons lurking around every wrong turn. And traps too. The exit to the lair of the beast lay at the other end. Genma took a deep breath and headed toward the start of the maze.  
  
Chapter 6: The Third and Final Test.  
  
Genma walked 4 blocks forward, turned right, walked 4 that way, but a monster popped up. Genma took care of it quickly with his sword. Genma continued to walk forward 10 blocks, he turned right and went 10 blocks forward, turned left, walked 20 blocks that way and another monster pooped up, he took care of it by gouging its eyes out with his sword and crushing its head with his hands. Genma turned right and walked 24 blocks forward to the end of the maze. "God, how easy was that?" He said. The maze's walls lowered, and there he stood on an arena. "What is this?" He said. Genma looked up and saw a huge spider. It was called Ghoma. Ghoma fell from the ceiling and spat out a web at Genma. Genma drew his sword and sliced through the web and ran toward Ghoma and jumped up and slammed his sword in Ghoma's face. It had no effect. "WHAT?!? MY SWORD FAILED ME?!? This is no ordinary spider." Genma thought. Genma saw a glowing blue crystal at the end of each leg. "Hmm," Genma said. "Time to die." Genma faded to one of its legs and punched the blue crystal at the end of the tail. Ghoma gave a loud shriek of pain. "Lets make this quicker" Genma said. He then made 7 orbs surround him made of pure energy. The orbs were locked on a different blue crystal, Genma let them free and they all hit their targets. Ghoma exploded and left a treasure chest behind.  
  
Contents of Chest: Blue Crystal  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what this could be used for. I'll wait and see when I get back to town." Genma said. A warp appeared to the beast's lair. Genma smirked and entered.  
  
Chapter 7: The Black Serpent King  
  
Genma entered the warp; the warp disappeared as soon as he entered. Genma saw nothing, as it was pitch black. Genma then remembered the beast was pitch black, a perfect camouflage. Genma saw a skeleton on the right of him with a bow. He picked the bow up and fired a fire arrow at some torches along the wall. It was light again. Genma saw nothing of a serpent. He looked on the ceiling and saw it, the serpent. The serpent dropped down and ate Genma whole, but still alive. "Holy crap.I guess ill gut him from the inside out." Genma said. He drew his sword and jammed it into the ceiling in this case, the spine of the serpent. He gutted the serpent and ran down the serpent still holing the sword up so it it slicing all the way down. Genma saw a ray of light and jumped out of the serpent and cut off its head. A warp opened up to the entrance of the city. Genma grabbed the head and walked into the warp. He ran to the pub and showed Kwagwar the head. "Well done Genma," Kwagwar said. "Here is the information I promised you." Kwagwar continued. Genma took the scroll with the information and went home to the mountains.  
There his wife waits. "Hello Kyza." Genma said. "WHERE WERE YOU?!? ITS 1:30 AM!!!" Kyza screamed. "Oh, umm.I was er.killing.for.stuff." Genma said. "Oh Genma, you'll never change." Kyza said. Genma yawned and went to bed. He stuffed the scroll in his pocket along the way.  
  
Chapter 8: The Scroll of Doom  
When Genma woke up the next morning he looked at the scroll. It was written in ancient scriptures. He couldn't understand them so he needed to find a translator. He put on his clothes and weapon and said goodbye to Kyza as he left. "WAIT DAD!" Shinobi, son of Genma, shouted. "What is it Shin?" Genma said. "I want to come on your journey with you." "Sure son. You can come with me to kill things." So Shinobi went to go get his ninja clothes and his weapon and came back out fully equipped. "Heh, your looking good, Son." Genma said. "Thanks dad." Shinobi responded. So they ran off towards the west to the city of Nanjina, City of 1000 Swords.  
When they arrived, Genma took out his map of the city and started to study it. "Hmmmmmmmmm..ahhhhh.Oh yes..hmm.Ok, I know where to go." Genma said. Genma ran off with Shinobi to the northern part of the city where the merchants were. "Excuse me, I need to find a translator." Genma said, while handing the scroll to the merchant. The merchant grinned. "Oh, I see. You've come to the right place." The merchant said. "So, how much will it be?" Genma said "1,000,000,000 Zenni." The merchant calmly said. Genma anime-fell. "THAT MUCH?!?!?" "Yes" "Why?" "Because, this is very ancient and will be hard to translate." "Oh all right, I'll give you the money" Genma then handed the money to the merchant to translate. "Here you go, here is the original copy and translated copy." The merchant said while handing him 2 pieces of paper.  
  
TRANSLATED COPY OF SCROLL:  
  
The Scroll of Doom  
All who read this will die.  
You will die at the hands of a dark and swift man.  
You will not live to see the treasure that is hidden.  
The treasure is whatever you truly desire.  
You will find this treasure at the heart of a cave at X: 412 Y: 657.  
The coordinates are divided among the world in miles.  
If you shall succeed in finding the treasure, death surely awaits you.  
  
"What the hell is this about? This is not my information I needed. But maybe it is at the cave." Genma said. Just then, a dark figure appeared in front of Genma and it drew its sword. It was a man in dark robes, with the hood up. He dashed swiftly around Genma and stopped in front of him. "DAD!" Shin shouted. "WATCH OUT! IT SOUNDS LIKE THE GUY FROM THE SCROLL!" Shin drew his sword and leaped at the dark man. Genma drew his sword also, jumping up, both of them, jammed their swords through the dark mans skull, blood gushing everywhere. They pulled their swords out, cleaned them, and sheathed them back up. "Well, that wasn't so hard. Now about these coordinates, we shall go to them and find the treasure." Genma said. Shin nodded. The both exited the city and ran towards the sunset.  
  
Wait for the next Ninja of rajah book to come out, The Ninja of rajah: Part  
2, the blood katana 


End file.
